Question: Find the real root of the equation \[\sqrt{x} + \sqrt{x+2} = 10.\]
Solution: Subtracting $\sqrt{x}$ from both sides and then squaring, we get \[x+2 = (10-\sqrt x)^2 = x - 20\sqrt x + 100.\]Therefore, $20\sqrt x = 98,$ so $\sqrt x = \frac{98}{20} = \frac{49}{10}.$ Therefore, $x = \left(\frac{49}{10}\right)^2 = \boxed{\frac{2401}{100}},$ or $x = 24.01.$